


Kamikaze

by leonpaladin



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a secret. Really, it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamikaze

It was a simple observation, really.

Right down to the nanosecond of the impact, the feeling was mutual. The taste was mint and cream and tangerine, and electricity just buzzed through their skins as if they were plunging into a raging kamikaze. Resitance was futile and all amounts of inhibition had succumbed to the burning desire so primitive that it would leave them breathless once it stopped, like to end such a thing would cause the air to thin out as if they were on top of a mountain. But it was also beautiful, though with a hint of reluctance at first, and so graceful as a dance of two souls finally finding their other halves.

That's the feeling that Niall felt.

When he pulled away, he drowned in luscious brown, so warm and so kind. The few minutes felt like forever: time seemed to have stopped and watched as two young hearts reached out for each other for the first time, gained the courage to show for the first time. Niall could feel the strong hands holding him tight by his waist and stangely it felt right; somehow he knew it was right.

"Is this okay?" whsipered the boy in front of him. Their noses were pressed against each other, their breaths mingled like mist on a cold morning. It was simple question but it sounded so hard to answer.  _Was_  this alright? If only it was that simple -- if only it was alright to kiss another man even though he was your brother.

Niall couldn't answer straight. He wanted to let the lust in him burn brighter than it already was, but he wanted to douse it as well for he  _knew_  the price. In fact, they both do.

"L-Liam...we shouldn't--I can't--" His lips parted with a soft gasp. They were kissing again. In the darkness of the bedroom they shared ever since they were small children, the fabric between their skins were suddenly lost, tossed into the darkness around them. His heart was beating like a drum and he could feel Liam's as well. Cold light from the bedside table lamp was the only illumination but Niall could see that both their naked bodies were flushed.

Then he was lying down, his pale skin brushing the coral blue duvet underneath him. Whilst his back touched the silky fabric, Liam hovered above him in his chisled form. "We can stop," murmured Liam, peppering Niall's chest with light kisses. But Niall shook his head. He wanted this. They both wanted this.

He felt Liam's hands caress him gently. Niall closed his eyes and then he was being torn apart. His breath became erratic and he was sweating like hell. But as the moments passed, the pain turned into pleasure, and in the time that had gone it only became more pleasurable. His once whines of pain became moans of delight.

It was finally happening.

Once more, Liam rammed himself into Niall and then he stilled. Hot white spurts came like crashing waves onto ocean rocks. Niall's insides clenched and the last surge of pleasure came onto him once more and the space between their stomachs were painted white. Liam collapsed on top on Niall, with ragged breath he pushed himself on his elbows and gave his younger brother a feathery kiss on the forehead.

"I slept with my brother," muttered Niall.

Liam smiled. "I slept with an angel."


End file.
